hist111fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:South Sudan Referendum/@comment-5717834-20121205185735
What I am saying in class ______Sudan was ruled under British-Egyptian control between 1899-1956, until they were granted their independence. The British devised a system of separate administration for the two countries, the North and South. _Closed District Ordinances of 1920’s_~Passports and Permits Ordinance 1922_~Immigration Policy 1925_~Language Policy_All these polices, caused the South to rely on Britain, and only furthered the divide between the North and South Political Causes for Tension between North and South Sudan from 1955-1972 Sudan under Britain_ The two groups are divided, with linguistic, religious, racial, and economic differences, thus causing ethnic tensions and clashes. The North Spoke Arabic Arab Heritage Capital in Khartoum Muslim Close to Egypt Educated, and pro independent statehood The South English as the official language Arabic was categorically rejected African Heritage South Sudan governors attended conferences in East Africa, instead of Khartoum Christian Poor education Britain Hands over South Sudan to the North After WWII in 1946, Britain had a conference held in Khartoum, the Sudan Administrative Conference, and advocated the colonization of the South by the North. Britain had questioned if the South can be economic and politically independent without the North. In addition Britain was receiving a lot of criticism from the Arabs on their southern policies. Therefore they made Sudan one country, and agreed to readmit northern administrators to southern posts, abolish the trade restrictions imposed under the "closed door" ordinances, and allow southerners to seek employment in the north. Moreover, Arabic became the official language. The conference was in North Sudan, the South administrators did not attend Bitter reaction from the South Sudanese and their sympathizers Juba Conference in 1947- final betrayal to the south: conference to tell the chiefs of South Sudan of the unchangeable decision to hand them over to the North Sudan Legislative Assembly 1948- 13 delegates from South Sudan handpicked to represent South in the Assembly Cairo Agreement 1953- Egyptian government conspired to grant self-determenation of Sudan without the participation of South Sudan South Sudan regard themselves as “Internally colonized people” Post Colonial Era, Sudan achieves independence on January 1, 1956 While North Sudan became independent, the South just exchanged masters from Great Britain to North Sudan Because of this in balance, Sudan was thrust into a continuous state of instability The North marginalized the South under representation, discriminations and many restrictions Forced conversions, and imposition of Arabic culture and Islamic views Massacres, Kodok 1964, Bor 1965, Dhaein 1987 etc. Sub-Human conditions Slavery and slave trade This instability, lead Sudan into a civil war from 1955-1972_ The civil war can be categorized in 3 stages _1. Guerilla warfare_2. Anyanya_3. South Sudan Liberation Movement Guerilla warfare On August 18, 1955, the Equatoria Corps, a military unit of Southerners mutinied at Torit. Instead of surrendering to the Sudanese government, many disappeared into the forests, hiding with their weapons. The national government came in with extreme force. This marked the beginning of the first civil war Anyanya Army By 1969, the rebels were able to organize and obtain weapons, by foreign supply. the Anya Nya (literally means "snake venom") was born. This insurgent group was the largest and most effective in this conflict. Israel provided weapons via Uganda and Ethiopia. Uganda proved to be a strong supporter of the Anya Nya and the SPLA (Sudan People's Liberation Army) which was soon to follow. SSLM In 1971 Joseph Lagu, who had become the leader of the southern forces, proclaimed the creation of the Southern Sudan Liberation Movement (SSLM). Addis Ababa Agreement, signed on March 27, 1972_ Lagu and the Sudanese president, Jaafar Muhammad an-Numeiry, signed the Addis Ababa Agreement. Relative Peace until 1983. The goal was to appease concerns of the southern Sudan liberation and succession movement, since the civil war was costing to many lives. This Agreement gave the South somewhat autonomy, even for a short time